Down by the stream
by Shaye13
Summary: Amu is Immortal, Left with three immortal maids and a lion, also the place she grew up. Ikuto a immortal prince, who get what he wants, when he wants, how he wants, no questions asked. Amuto. Disclaimer I don't own Shugo Chara


**Hey, so for all my current I know I was suppose to post another chapter for Elven but this story kept yelling at me to post so I did... I'm a sucker. It will be out next week though so be patient. Thank you.**

**For all my first time readers: Welcome I'm Shaye13 if you like this story you'll like my other story's so check them out. If you don't well... sorry. Thanks for reading**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Amu**

***2013***

I sat in the summer breeze, on the old unsteady, gray-blue, bench me and my father had built together. It use to be in perfect condition, standing up right, surrounded by neatly trimmed grass, and a gorgeous garden with the large stream flowing steadily in front of it, no trash littering the ground, its paint and wood all brand new and freshly done. But now it sat crooked, missing a board, years of erosion and rain leaving it moldy and cracked, paint peeling off it and fluttering to the ground, cluttering the wild and tall grass, with even more trash, the garden over grown and filled with weeds, the top soil had eroded away making it impossible for plants to grow there now, in till some one fixed it. The only thing that was still preserved, yet even it barred trash all through it, was the large stream that still swam through the damp woods. In the middle of the stream, on an island, was a garden I had planted with the help of my family, it was my job to tend to this garden while my mom tended to the other gardens, my father to the grass and stream. Of course that was when life was simple, it was 1983, I was only six when we had begun the beautiful place that we called 'Paradise', my father had died in a car accident when I was 16, leaving me and my pregnant mother to care for the place alone, of course, grief-stricken, me and my mother did not come back in till months after the incident, the place was in desperate need of care so we began bringing things back into order. A few weeks after we had finished my mother went into labor, during this long journey she died, the baby, Ami, was sent with me to live with my uncle and aunt, leaving the beautiful 'Paradise' that no one would find, because no sane person would venture that far into the wild, no, let me rephrase that, no one would venture that far behind my family's home. This is the thing I love of my family, we weren't exactly known to be sane, we didn't look at our selves as sane people either. We loved the taste of adventure and crazy things, every one was afraid to come in our yard our near us, saying we lived with lions and bears as pets, or we would kill some one just for the thrill, it wasn't actually a lie -the lions as pets thing- we had a pet lion known as Sylvester, which we could bring along because, like us, the rest of our family was a little insane. I laughed at my self, and shook away these thoughts because if I continued sadness would seep through me again. I looked at my surrounding the people of that village never did drop the tales of this place, so, as I thought, no one ever found this place. I sighed "Its been 30 years my old Paradise, how would you like a good cleaning?" I asked out loud to nothing, but as though an answer, the grass shook happily "I will comeback tomorrow with plenty of supplies, please be patient." the grass again shook in understanding. I walked up to my old broken down house it, too, was covered in mold, and dirt, paint peeling slowly, showing years of rust under it, the porch was just as bad as the bench, I was afraid that if I stepped on it the poor thing would fall apart. But I safely made it to the door to see that while outside the house was hideous and nothing but filth, which some daring teenagers must have made, the inside was spotless and covered in or old furnishes, at first I was shocked, then I remember or maids: Ran, an energetic, pink haired girl who loved to scream and shout inspirational things, then there was Miki, a quiet yet passionate and artistic, blue haired girl, who always changed the colors of our walls or just decided to paint a mural, finally there was Su an also quiet, blonde hair girl, who loved to cook and clean. I still remember how we met them:

_***Flashback***_

_Someone just rung the door bell, which was very unusual, but I answered it any way, there stood three pretty lady's, one had pink hair like mine and the other two had blue and blonde hair, "Hi! Come in! Come in!" I said excitedly "We can't come in without introducing ourselves, or on the account of a..." the pink haired girl began, but she looked like she was trying to guess my age "7-year-old." I stated for her "Exactly." she smiled down at me "Pish posh," I swept my hand in the air, "our rule in the asylum is who ever opens the door may invite who ever knocked or rung the door bell in, no matter who, you all are no exceptions, actually it would be nice to let some fellow crazies in." they looked at me with confusion "Asylum? Fellow crazies? What is this place?" I laughed "Well you see, we are called crazy because we love to adventure, so to go with our nick name we named this house the asylum, and I heard people talking about how you three are crazy, running around saying your immortal. But don't worry, we don't let people change our judgement! So introduce yourself and come in." they looked at each other and then smiled at_ me

_***End of flashback***_

After that they had introduced themselves, my parents had offered them a job. When my sister and I left they promised that they would stay and wait, keeping the house as clean as they could. My lion nudged my hand, snapping me out of my trance. I smiled down at him, now knowing what I know I was prepared to see them unchanged like they were when I left "Ran, Miki, Su! I'm home." I shouted, a few minutes later they were all gaping at me "Misses... you haven't changed a bit!" their British accent sounding more pronounced than when they came here from japan 30 years ago "Now, now, I've grown, I stopped when I was 18. I met the warlock Kairi Sango, he tricked me. Casted that damn spell on me and now I'm immortal. This happened when I was 17." I said looking down sadly at my lion he licked my hand "Now I'll never grow and I had to leave my family." I would have said friends, but being part of my family meant no one would dare go near you, so I've never made a friend outside of my family, besides these three and my lion, but they were like my family. They shut their mouths in understanding, they had been tricked by that warlock as well. All three ran down the steps and embraced me m lion had made himself up the steps to my old bedroom. That's when the door bell rang and all three gasped "Misses, we forgot to tell you, today was the day the prince came to meet the owner, he want's to own this place, if he finds anything unsuitable he'll kick us out and make it his palace!" I stood up straight, thinking of my Paradise, he would chop it all down, the prince was ruthless, he got everything he wanted, he only cared for himself, but I won't lie he was handsome, just not my type, "He can't have it, is everything up to date?" the nodded, I turned and open the door coming face to face with a gun I gasped and jumped back, covering my face, I'm immortal, but I can still die, I heard I deep voice say, "Kukai, you can put it down your scaring a woman." I looked back to see I tall, muscular man, with golden brown hair and brown eyes, I guess this was Kukai, behind him stood the unmistakable prince, with his famous midnight blue hair and eyes, "Good evening miss, as you know I'm prince Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 18, and you are?" it was normal for royals to state there age when coming for a business meeting, when they did you stated yours back, as I debated whether to tell him 47 -my true age-, or 18 - how old I looked-, I looked at him, he was wearing a tux and a smirk that I wanted to punch off his face "I'm owner of the house, Amu Hinamori, 18 as well. Please come in my prince, also please excuse my accent, I originated from Japan." he nodded and had a seat "No worry, I actually did, as well. But do not ask how, I will not tell you how." I just nodded, "Please state your business here, I'm quite busy." I said as politely as I could, "I want your house. When can you leave?" I rolled my eyes inwardly, "I apologize prince, but you may not have the house it's very important to me. So I ask you to leave now." He stood up quickly, and ran over to me "Did you not hear me? I said I want your house, when can you leave? It was not a question BUT A ORDER." his voiced raised, I stood up and slapped him, "YOU DARE COME INTO MY HOUSE, DEMAND ME TO GIVE IT UP AND THEN YELL AT ME, LEAVE NOW!" I was beyond mad forgetting I was no longer in Japan and that I just committed a serious crime by assaulting the prince. My lion roared at the top of the steps, making the prince, who was holding his cheek, spin in terror, "W-whats that?", I called my lion down and it trotted to stand beside me, "My pet lion, Sylvester, he's a rare breed, the black lion," I said showing off his shining black fur "I got him because, his fur has a strange color, like my hair, he wouldn't make fun of me, like other people, even if he could talk, because of his strange color." the prince just stared, finally he turned around to his body-guard, "Kukai grab her, if the lion tries to attack shoot it." as Kukai grabbed my wrist, Sylvester was going to pounce, "No stop Sylvester," as I said,but with a sad look, he stopped "What are you doing with me?" the prince had a malicious grin "You assaulted me, you're going to the dungeon!" and with that he carried me off.

***4 days later***

I sat on the bed made of stone, the only bed in the dungeon made of stone, I hadn't slept in the days I have been here, I, a Hinamori, was actually to afraid, the guards gave everyone, but me, food, orders of the prince I had guess, I stood up and walked to the only, rusty mirror in here. They had thrown me a black lose dress that was as plain as the cell I was in, just long sleeves and very loose. The walls in my room were grey, no windows, a old sink and a old toilet, torches lit the hall way when it was time to bathe, the would bring a water hose down and spray us, well I was the only one who got sprayed in my cell, everyone else was brought outside. I lifted the dress to see where the guards have whipped me, I heard them saying they only did it to see me naked, and prince Ikuto wouldn't care, with the way they have been told to treat me. It was almost time for lunch and that was around the time they whipped me. You were starting to be able to see my ribs, I was never big to begin with, but now I was even smaller. I put my dress down as the guards passed, giving trays of food to the prisoners in the last cells that were by mine. As they came back they opened my cell and the first one, like always pinned me, and the other lifted my dress, he lifted his whip, and brung it down on me with all his force, it burned beyond pain I wanted to scream so I did but it was a insult "HA LIKE THAT HURTS, THAT's HOW OLD PEOPLE USE TO WHIP ME WITH THEIR WHIPS WHILE I WAS WALKING AROUND!" He did it over and over not stopping, I couldn't hold them back anymore screams of pain rung through the cell and the hall outside I felt my blood run down my back, my tears slid down my face, I kept screaming even when he stopped, "How many was that?" he asked the man holding me down "52, let's go for 100." and so the man began again, as the man holding me down counted through laughs "67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72.." the man continued I lost my voice and couldn't scream anymore I let my head fall down to the ground. I heard the man count to 80 and every thing stopped I opened my eyes to see Kukai holding both men down, and felt someone touching my back, that did it for me, the pain sent a shock through my body and I fell into darkness.

I woke up on a comfortable bed with a tall man pacing in front of me, I looked up and gasped to see the prince, who looked down at me, I rolled over on to my back and cried out from pain I rolled over again and landed on the floor. Picking my self up I crawled over to the corner and brought my knees to my chest hugging them, while making sure my back didn't touch the wall. I was still in the black dress I had on in the cell "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt my bride." I looked at him quickly "Bride? I'm not your bride." I remembered Tadase Hotori, the man who had asked for my hand 20 years ago but left the day of the marriage when I told him about my immortality, "Oh yes you are. Tomorrow will be our wedding, all I need is you fathers permission." I sighed and glared at him, "I'm 18, my fathers dead and my mom, and both my guardian's." I spat with poison, he flinched back but stood strong "Good, one less thing to do. You have a dress fitting to-day. I won't be seeing you til-" I cut him off "Your going to marry me just for the house? and what about my back I can't try on a tight dress. You are a rotten brat and I can't wait till you die!" he was angry now "I may be marrying you for the house, but you also sparked my... interest. And I'm sorry for your back but it will be fine. And I won't die before you do so just shut up and live with it." he said before turning to storm out "I can't die! Okay, you'll have to kill me, but from the sounds of it that what you plan to do. I fucking hate this damn curse day by day." I put my hand over my mouth, now he will put me back in the dungeon saying I'm crazy, but he just and stared at me with shock "Kairi Sango, warlock, put a curse on you to live forever?" I leaned against the wall shocked and immediately regretted it I leaned forward, "Y-yes, how did you know?" he smirked "Well it looks like I'll have a sex partner for life." and strutted out I cried in till it was supper and the maid brought me a small tray of food which I took reluctantly and ate, I still didn't sleep that night.

***Next Afternoon***

I was in the white gown, that had straps half way down my shoulder, it barely cover my boobs, and pronounced my ass. It had golden jewels at the top rim, waist, and bottom rim. My hair was curled and done into a bun behind my head besides one curled that was left to round my face. My curves were made very visible by the tight corset, my face had barely in make up, mostly because I'm actually very pretty without it. My back felt like someone set it ablaze. I looked in the mirror went he were done, not really surprised to see a young and beautiful body, I was just sad it had been done for the monstrous, forever living pig that I was fixing to marry. I took the flower with both golden rimmed gloves and began down the aisle by myself because the king was too scared to come with me. I made it to the altar and handed the flowers of to my maid of honor, I had no idea who she was, I would have chosen Miki, and Su and Ran would be my bridesmaids but, I didn't even get to choose my husband. The priest said the vowels, without looking at me, but a girl in the crowd of people, I knew as a super model named Lulu, he said "I do." the man repeated the saying to me, "I don't." I said in the cruelest way I could, yet he didn't hear me, I know this because he didn't look at me till the crowd gasped, "What?" he said confused "You would know if you weren't to busy staring at your girlfriend." I whispered so only he could hear "How did you know?" I rolled my eyes and waited for him to hear what the people were saying then a loud yell came out among the crowds as to confirm their disbelief "SHE REALLY SAID NO!" he took a step back and glared at me then whisper, "If you don't want me to kill you here and now I would pretend it was a joke." I thought for a moment and decided I would rather say goodbye to my friends before I dies, so I laughed and, from years of practice formed the best fake smile, "I'm kidding, of course I do." the crowd sighed with relief and we sealed the ceremony with a kiss. I did my best acting happy in till we were in our carriage. I dropped the act and just stared out the window letting my hair down, taking off my gloves, and painfully bending down to take off the heals and stockings. "Why are you getting undressed?" I rolled my eyes "I'm not, I don't like walking around all dressed up, plus I'm guessing were heading to my mansion. It doesn't like it when I walk on it with shoes on. And whats with the carriage I thought you would live use a limo or something." he seemed shocked "Our mansion has feelings? I thought it would make me seem more romantic, so just for show." he said emphasizing the our like a reminder, I rolled my eyes at the romantic remark "Only for the Hinamori's, it doesn't like trespassers living in it, so I'd be careful, it is pretty... powerful, I should say. When we get there I'm guessing you'll want to spend time with Lulu so I'll be going to Par- for a walk." he narrowed his eyes "She will be there a little after we get there. Where are you walking?" I looked out the window again and saw we were pulling up to the house, I saw him stand, when we stopped he opened the door and jumped down, ignoring the hand-held out for me I jumped down and saw that this had annoyed him, I smirked, finally answering him, "No where important just around back." with this I began to walk around back, but he grabbed my hand and began dragging me to the steps, "I own you now you will do what I say. Call off the lion in here or Kukai will shoot it." as we barged Sylvester jumped up, as told I called him and Ran, Miki, and Su. He dragged me up to one of the many unused rooms in the house. Turning and locking the door he threw me on my back and I screamed. He ran over unzipping my dress, and threw it to the ground, I couldn't fight back because of my back, he untied my corset and removed it, slipping my underwear down he flipped me on my stomach, and slammed deeply inside of me, it felt like I ripping into millions of pieces, I put my face into the bed to muffle my scream, I heard the front door slam, everyone probably exited the house. He slammed into me again and again, he kept going as deep as he could, feeling my body, and grabbing my boobs, I felt sick, and my body felt like it just wanted to leave my soul here, my whole being hated it. He came, I thought he was going to stop but he kept going, I could feel a bit of pleasure now, I kept feeling more the faster and deeper he went, it was like I was climbing a mountain, I wouldn't let anything but pants leave my mouth. Out of nowhere I moaned, and felt him smirk, he took himself out, flipped me over and stuck himself back in, he began to pump again, I didn't even feel the pain in my back, he leaned down and nipped my neck, then licked that spot, earning yet another moan I couldn't hold back, he laughed, "You may not like it, but your body sure does." he said as he and I came, he fell on my making me feel the pain in my back, I screamed,and he rolled from me and rolled me over to see what it looked like, "Seems they opened again." he said while going into the bathroom. "Do you have gauze?" he asked but I didn't answer, just let silent tears fall, "Here it is!" he ran from the restroom and sat me up, I flinched, he just looked at me with a glint of sadness, he took the gauze that was already wrapped around me off and began wrapping, "There." he stood up smiling at me, I just stared past him at the door, this made him frown "Hey." no reply "Amu!" he raised his voice a little, I stood up, in pain, and limped to the bathroom turned around and locked the door, turning on the shower, hastily unwrapping the bandage the monster had done, I got in making sure it was hot, I wash quickly and got out. Drying off lightly and wrapping the bandages I limped to my room to change. I slid on some jeans, and a very baggy t-shirt, with some light blue flip-flops. Ignoring the pain, I began to walk normally as I passed one of the vacant rooms, I heard moans and guessed Lulu was here. I headed down to the basement, to find Sylvester locked up in the dark, I shut the door behind me and turned on the lights, he was stuck in the dark all alone for god knows how long and hes afraid of the dark I ran down the steps to him and hugged him crying into his fur, he was trembling, he licked my face "Sylvester, my best friend, I'm sorry. So sorry." he just licked me again. I stood up and wiped away my damp hair and tears, I strapped him to his wagon, and put wood, the tool box, paint, the hose, the shovel, the plow, and the rake in to it. I brought him to the cellar door the had a ramp that led outside, opened it, and sent him outside to wait, I turned on the best lawn mower ever, me and my father had built it, it was silent as could be, only made a hum, and chopped the grass low, while spraying pest and bug repellent, it also had a trash bag on it for all the grass to go in. I also grabbed the trash bags and some seeds, and made my way down to Paradise.

When I got there, I unhooked Sylvester, and I picked up all the trash and stick that littered the ground and stream. I mowed the grass and walked over to a sandy circle that was a couple of feet from the bench and through all the trash, sticks, and grass in it, I walked over to Sylvester and sat by him, and admired the cleaner display, I pulled out basket I had packed and through Sylvester a chicken breast and I ate a pulled-chicken sand which, looking up at the sky while using Sylvester as a pillow I said, "I'm happy I at least get to keep this, mom and dad would be proud with what I did with it so far, but there is still a lot to do. I need to dig up the bench, rebuild it, pull up the weeds and plants in all the gardens, and replant them." I sighed and rolled off of my back because it was beginning to hurt, looking at the stream "I'm also happy that monsters not here to ruin this for me, its my only safe and happy place, when I'm here I can think about everything without being sad or hurt. My back even hurts less! I could just live out here where he would never find me! I mean technically I'm still on the property so I can't die." I heard something crack so I sat up and looked to see was there, but I saw nothing, so I stood up "Okay, Sylvester my lunch break is over." I said while swallowing my last bit of sandwich and grabbing the shovel. I began work at each side of the bench. By the time I got it dug up and rebuild it was 5, the only piece I didn't replace was the one me and my parents carved our name in. I just panted it. "We still got a bit of sunlight Sylvester let's begin on my garden!" I said while taking off my clothes to show my two-piece bathing suit that was black with yellow skulls on it. I grabbed the shovel, and hose that I had already hooked up to our home-made pump, and a lot of flower seeds. I began walking across the clear-water stream it only went up to my waist and was a little short. Sylvester had already made it across, as I came up to the Island dropped the hose and seed beside the garden bed and began digging them up. When I finish this I realized I forgot the plow "Sylvester, go get the plow." and as told he went and grabbed it for me I plowed the land planted the plants and watered them. On the way back Sylvester splashed me with his tail beginning a war, I look at my watch and saw it was already 7, "Sylvester let get out and dry." I said and whistled for him to come I sat on the now dry bench and through the match into the pile of sticks and trash. I watched it burn till 7:30 and put it out "I promise, this time I'll keep it, I'll be back tomorrow." with that I left.

***Ikuto***

I watched her as she did it all, the bench the mowing the splash fight, it hurt me a little when she said those things but I don't know why. I had finished early with Lulu which she got mad about and left. I was looking out the window when I saw her ride a way with the lion right behind her I followed her to find this now nice looking place I followed her back and she pulled in to the basement through to metal doors. I followed her home by the time we got there it was 8 so it took 30 minutes to get there and back. They must have really not want anyone to find it. I smirked and walked inside.

* * *

**Tell me what you think**

**Review. Favorite. and Follow me and the story Thank you!**


End file.
